


Just Asking

by still_lycoris



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George always likes to ask questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Asking

I like to ask questions.

I just can’t help it. Every time I think of something I want to know, it just sort of pops out. It used to drive Mom and Dad crazy sometimes. Teachers too. “You don’t need to know that right now, Georgia.” or “I’m too busy to answer silly questions right now, Georgia.” or “Why do you always have to ask so many questions, Georgia?” Which is a question and so is rather hypocritical.

People don’t like questioners. They want you to go with the flow, just to accept things as they are and move on. It’s much easier than people who like to niggle at the cracks.

Never stopped me niggling though.

“I was reading a story, right,” Mason said. “I was reading a story about this guy who disappeared in the desert years ago and when they finally found him, he was nothing but dry bones like, like little white twigs because they _shrank_ right, they shrank cause of all the time and heat …”

“I’m amazed,” Roxy said, “You can read?”

“Shut up, Roxy,” Mason sulked. “It’s a good story.”

“Did he get reaped?” I asked.

“Well, he must have got reaped, Georgie,” Mason said patronisingly. “Everyone gets reaped.”

“How?” I asked. “I mean, if he was lost alone in the desert, how did anyone get to him to touch him? Did they reap him months in advance? What if no one reaped him? Would he just … wither down to bones before anyone was able to reap him? Would he be conscious that whole time?”

And there it was, that sticky silence where you’ve asked a question that no one wants to think about. They play with their straws or eat their food or just get _veeeeery_ interested in the rest of the world. And you just sit there and feel like a jerk because you’ve asked a question that no one wants to answer.

“Just asking,” I said petulantly, sliding down in the booth. “I was just … asking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2011 livejournal 40fandoms challenge.


End file.
